Walt Disney World Tennessee
Walt Disney World Tennessee is a fictional theme park Disney Parks resort entertainment resort located in Nashville,Tennessee,USA it is owned and operated by Walt Disney Company through its Parks and Resorts division and is home to six theme parks,entertainment complex,there water parks,24 themed resorts (excluding eight more that are on-site but not owned by the Walt Disney Company), two spas and fitness centers and five golf courses. The resort opened on June 17, 1985. The Resort was Formerly known as Disneyland Tennessee Resort from 1985 - 1995. The complex Theme Parks: * [[Magic Kingdom (Tennesee)|'Magic Kingdom (Tennessee)']] - The main theme park of the resort and similair to the Magic Kingdom in Orlando FL . Opened on June 17, 1985.(formerly known Disneyland Tennessee from 1985 - 1997) * Disney's Europe Kingdom'' ''- a theme park focuses on Europe. opened on August 12, 1988. * [[Walt Disney’s Hollywood Studios Tennessee|'Walt Disney’s Hollywood Studios Tennessee']]' '- a movie studio based theme park. opened on July 14,1996 * Disney Quest Tennessee '- An indoor theme park simaler to the former one in Orlando opened on June 19,2000. * 'Disney’s Animal Kingdom Tennessee '- an animal theme park which is the simler to the one at Lake Beuna Vista, Florida. Opened on April 24, 2001 * 'Beastly Kingdom Tennessee '''- a theme park dedicated to dragons and mythical creatures. Opened in TBA, 2006. '''Water Parks: * [[Disney's River County Tennessee |'Disney's River County Tennessee']]' '- TBA. Opened in June 17, 1985 * Disney’s Typhoon Lagoon Tennessee '- a water park located next door to TBA Opened on June 12, 1992 * 'Disney’s Blizzard Beach Tennessee - a water park located next door to Disney's Beach Club Resort. Opened on May 4, 1997. * Toon Disney’s Lagoon '''- a water park themed to Disney Cartoons. Opened on July 6, 1999. Hotels '''Downtown Disney Nashville A Tennessee version of Downtown Disney contains 2 floors with stores, restaurants, entertainments, and night clubs,With 3 mall area's such as the West Side,Pleasure Island and the Marketplace Opened on June 17, 1985 (formerly known as Disneyland Village Tennessee 1985 -1991 & Disneyland Tennessee Village 1992-1997) West Side The frist mall area in Downtown Disney Nashvile themed to an moden plaza. Current Shops * Virgin Megastore '''- A Mega msuic store themed to msuic '''Opening Date: Jully 20,1997 * Pop Gallary - TBA Opening Date: Jully 20,1997 * Planet Hollywood On Location - A shop in Planet Hollywood Opening Date: Jully 20,1995 * Mickey's Groove '''- Disney chacter merchinedice '''Opening Date: Jully 20,1997. * TBA You Can Add More If You Want ! Current Dining * Wolfgang Puck Cafe '''- TBA Opening Date: Jully 20,1997 '''Type: '''Casual dining * '''Chuck E. Cheese's - an arcade center, pizzeria and a birthday restaurant, which solely aimed at children under age of 14 with families. Opening Date: 'Jully 20,1997 '''Type: '''Quick service * '''Bongo's Cuban Cafe '- TBA 'Opening Date: 'Jully 20,1997 '''Type: '''Casual dining * '''Planet Hollywood - a theme restaurantinspired by the popular portrayal of Hollywood. Opening Date: Jully 20,1995 * TBA You Can Add More If You Want ! Current Snacks & Drinks * Jamba Juice '''- TBA '''Opening Date: '''May 4, 1992. * '''Wetzel's Pretzels - TBA Opening Date: 'May 12, 1994. * '''Disney's Candy Cauldon '- TBA '''Opening Date: '''June 17, 1985.' * '''TBA' You Can Add More If You Want ! Current Entertainment * 25 AMC Theater - Disney Tennessee '''- a movie theater, presented by AMC Theater. '''Opening Date: '''August 10,1994 * '''House Of Blue's - TBA Opening Date: Jully 20,1997 * Chuck E. Cheese's '''- an arcade center, pizzeria and a birthday restaurant, which solely aimed at children under age of 14 with families.Opening Date: 'Jully 20,1997 * '''La Nouba by Cirque du Soleil '- TBA 'Opening Date: 'December 23, 1998 * '''Splitsville Luxury Lane '- TBA 'Opening Date: 'December 23, 2011 * '''TBA You Can Add More If You Want ! Former Shops * TBA You Can Add More If You Want ! Former Dining * TBA You Can Add More If You Want ! Former Snacks & Drinks * TBA You Can Add More If You Want ! Former Entertainment * TBA You Can Add More If You Want ! Pleasure Island The secnond mall area themed to the one in Walt Disney World Orlando. Current Shops * Nashvile Harley Davldson - TBA '''Opening Date: 'Jully 20,1997 * '''Disney's Pin Traders' - A Disney pin store Opening Date: '''June 17, 1985.' * '''Build-A-Dino® by Build-A-Bear Workshop '- A prehistoric themed version of Build-A-Bear Workshop Opening Date: '''August 5,2011. * '''D-Street - a disney toy store Opening Date: ''' May 5, 2010 * '''TBA You Can Add More If You Want ! Current Dining * ESPN Zone - A ESPN themed restaurant Opening Date: '''Jully 5, 2000. '''Type: '''Quick service * '''T-Rex Cafe - A prehistoric themed restaurant Opening Date: '''August 5,2011 '''Type: '''Casual dining * '''Rainforest Cafe - A Rainforest themed restaurant Opening Date: '''April 24, 2001 (The same day that Disney’s Animal Kingdom Tennessee opened) '''Type: '''Casual dining. ' * '''Fultion's Crab House' - TBA'Opening Date: '''December 23, 1992. '''Type: '''Casual dining '''Current Entertainment * T-REX Experience - A simulator/dark ride Opening Date: '''August 5,2011 * '''TBA You Can Add More If You Want ! Former Shops * TBA You Can Add More If You Want ! Former Dining * TBA You Can Add More If You Want ! Former Snacks & Drinks * TBA You Can Add More If You Want ! Former Entertainment * TBA You Can Add More If You Want ! The Marketplace The third and final mall area themed to a market and a clasic mall Current Shops * Walt Disney Store ''' - A Disney Themed Store '''Opening Date: '''June 17, 1985.' * '''World of Disney' - A disney themed store Opening Date: '''March 7,1995 * '''TBA Current Restraunts * McDonald's * TBA Info * Walt Disney World Tennessee/Gallery * Walt Disney World Tennessee/History of Maps * Walt Disney World Tennessee/Music * Walt Disney World Tennessee/Mascots and Meets & Greets * Walt Disney World Tennessee/Parking * Walt Disney World Tennessee Storage Facility * Magic Kingdom (Tennessee)/Attraction Info * Disney Skyliner (Tennessee) Category:Disney Parks Category:Theme Parks Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disney Category:United States Category:Tennessee Category:Mickey Mouse